regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Feliz Navidad Mordecai
Merry Christmas Mordecai (traducido como Feliz navidad, Mordecai) es el décimo episodio de la Sexta Temporada y el 163 en general de Un Show Más. Este es el segundo especial de Navidad perteneciente a los dos episodios de navidad (White Elephant Gift Exchange). Sipnosis Mordecai invita a CJ a la fiesta de Navidad que se hara en la casa de Eileen pero se entera de que Margarita va a estar allí. Trama El episodio comienza en la Cafeteria, cuando Eileen invita a Mordecai y Rigby a Mordecai and Margaret.jpg Margaret face.jpg Mordecai Face.jpg 640px-S6E10.107 Mordecai Kissing CJ.png 640px-S6E10.167 A Bunch of Reflections of Margaret.png Margaret Clones.png 640px-S6E10.178 Margaret Helps Turn Off the Mistletoe Disco Ball.png 640px-S6E10.177 You deserved to be happy.png 640px-S6E10.176 I just hope yoTheu can understand that.png 640px-S6E10.175 Mordecai Explain Himself to Margaret.png 640px-S6E10.174 Things are different now.png 640px-S6E10.172 Mordecai Holding the Mistletoe Disco Ball.png 640px-S6E10.171 Mordecai Grabbing the Mistletoe Disco Ball.png 640px-S6E10.170 I don't want things to be like this.png 640px-S6E10.169 Mordecai Telling Reflection Margaret He's Fine.png 640px-S6E10.168 Reflection Margarets Asking Mordecai if He's Okay.png Incomodo.png Female.png Bandicam 2014-12-05 20-12-00-198.jpg Bandicam 2014-12-05 20-07-06-474.jpg Bandicam 2014-12-05 20-01-25-280.jpg Bandicam 2014-12-05 19-23-22-299.jpg Bandicam 2014-12-05 19-23-17-785.jpg Bandicam 2014-12-05 19-23-11-866.jpg Bandicam 2014-12-05 19-23-05-814.jpg Cj Cry.jpg Mordecai X Margaret.jpg su Fiesta de Navidad en su casa. Mordecai se pone feliz de compartir sus primeras vacaciones de Navidad con CJ, pero Eileen dice que Margarita va a estar allí, Mordecai queda fuertemente conmocionado, creyendo que CJ no reaccionaria muy bien al verla. Más tarde, mientras Mordecai, Rigby, Musculoso, y Fantasmin adornan la casa para Navidad, Benson le órdena a Mordecai y Rigby traer un paquete de la oficina de correos. Rigby no ira, ya que tiene que envolver su regalo de Navidad para Eileen, por lo que Mordecai se ve obligado a ir sin Rigby, cuando Mordecai llega se encuentra con Margarita. Mordecai intenta evitarla pasando un rato con CJ, pero ella se va, dejando nervioso a Mordecai que veía como todos en la fiesta se estaban besando, entonces a cruzarse con Margarita sucede una reacción en cadena que provoca que él vea a varias Margaritas. Él le explica que ahora está con Cj, y ella se lo toma bien. Entonces ella le desea feliz navidad, y Mordecai empieza a recordar momentos juntos (lo cual puede ser una señal de que la ama o solo que la echó de menos) pero se da cuenta de que estaban besándose y que CJ lo había visto. Desesperado, Mordecai corre a buscar su móvil al cuarto de Eileen, pero se encuentra con las cosas de Margarita, y Eileen le explica que ella había vuelto para quedarse como su nueva compañera de cuarto Personajes Personajes Principales *Mordecai *Margarita *CJ *Rigby *Eileen Personajes Secundarios *Benson *Musculoso *Fantasmin *Starla *Celia *Clones de Margarita (Debút) Curiosidades *En la promo, cada vez que Mordecai decía algo para explicar la situación, el seguía hundiéndose en el suelo. Esto hace referencia al dicho de cuando hay un momento vergonzoso y quieres que la tierra te trague. *Es la primera aparición de CJ y Margarita en un especial de Navidad. *Rigby besa a Eileen en la mejilla, tal vez Rigby tenga algún sentimiento por ella, ya que el no se rehusó a hacerlo. * Rigby le regala una bola disco con un muérdago colgando de ella a Eileen. *Fantasmín se sonroja al estilo anime frente a Celia (rayas rojas bajo los ojos * En este especial de navidad no aparece Skips. * thumb|leftSegún Margarita (la aparición de sus Clones), dice que aceptó que Mordecai estuviera con CJ porque el merecía ser feliz. Luego se abrazan pero recuerdan escenas de La Carne de Amadeus y se besan cometiendo una infidelidad (que fue algo accidental) hacia CJ ya que ella era novia de Mordecai. Luego Margarita se arrepiente de eso. * CJ cambia a un color gris cuando ve a Mordecai y a Margarita besándose, pero se calmo y salió corriendo de la escena. * Según el final del episodio, Margarita pensaba ser la nueva compañera de cuarto de Eileen ya qthumb|170pxue su antigua compañera de cuarto, Joanne Hanatronic fue castigada por su Abuelo Hanatronic en Eileen Flat Screen. * En los recuerdos de Mordecai y Margarita, se vuelven a mostrar escenas de La Carne de Amadeus. * El final del episodio, puede considerarse como un Cliff-Hanger, ya que al final Mordecai mira a Margarita con una cara de avergonzado después de haberla besado, pensándose que tal vez Mordecai vuelva con Margarita o tratara de reconciliarse con CJ. Eso se sabrá en el 2015 con el episodio Sad Sax. * En los créditos se ve a Roger Craig Smith haciendo de Thomas cuando no apareció, puede ser señal de que Thomas podría volver. Vídeos thumb|center|401 px en:Merry Christmas Mordecai Categoría:Sexta Temporada Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Galerías